


Сердце полное песка

by mrAngleter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Hospitals, Mental Disorders, Mental Health Issues, Schizophrenia, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrAngleter/pseuds/mrAngleter
Summary: Дурдом!AU, где все, происходящее в приквелах - фантазии Энакина Скайуокера, страдающего шизофренией.
Kudos: 2





	Сердце полное песка

Война началась несколько месяцев назад.  
На улице стояла духота. Я долго смотрел на горизонт, пока не стало казаться, что он плавится. На пустыре всегда гулял ветер, он поднимал пыль и песок, который попадал в глаза. Я тер их, пока они не стали слезиться. Напротив дома, где мы жили, строилось многоэтажное здание, но было еще слишком рано, чтобы начать работу.   
Когда мне надоело бродить вдоль пыльного тротуара, я зашёл в распахнутую дверь и поднялся на свой этаж. Мама позвала меня за стол. В то утро она села рядом и сказала, что к нам приедут гости. Она выглядела очень грустной. Впрочем, другой мамы я не помню. Ее всегда что-то тревожило. Сейчас я понимаю, что, возможно, причиной ее постоянной тоски было мое состояние.   
Когда я стал взрослее, врач сказал мне, что она была вынуждена так поступить, она не могла бы за мной ухаживать, так было лучше для меня. Да, я ненавижу его, но не могу отрицать, что он прав. Маме бы пришлось устраиваться на вторую работу, чтобы покупать для меня таблетки. Тогда бы она не смогла уделять мне больше времени.  
Я помню, что в то утро в нашей квартире стояла неприятная смущенная тишина, будто должно было случиться что-то ужасное. Радиоприемник кричал, но он был словно за стеклом и звучал приглушенно. Я задумался над чем-то. Меня всегда уносило в собственные фантазии, и, по словам мамы, в этом не было ничего странного. Ее беспокоило, что я забывался.   
\- Хочешь покататься на большой машине? - спросила мама, и я ужасно обрадовался.  
Я представил огромную гоночную машину. Меня так впечатлила собственная фантазия, что я не заметил, как мама вышла в коридор. На кухню она вошла уже с незнакомым мне человеком.   
У меня было десять лет, чтобы сотни раз, раз за разом, проживать тот момент, как последний круг на пластинке, по которой скачет игла. Я не испугался, когда в дверном проеме (где не было двери) появился высокий седой мужчина. Он улыбался, на его широких плечах лежал мягкий на вид халат, слегка сероватый от долгой носки. Мужчина поздоровался со мной, спросил, где мой отец, на что мама ответила, что его нет. Его никогда не было. Она растит ребенка одна.  
\- Он много мечтает. Это же нормально? - мама выглядела обеспокоено.  
Она не успела договорить, как на кухню зашел еще один мужчина и уверенно, будто его приглашали, подошел к столу. Он остановился спиной к окну, и я плохо рассмотрел его. Он казался моложе, но с хмурым взглядом. Признаться, сначала он мне понравился, сейчас я его ненавижу. Я ненавижу Бена Кеноби так сильно, что из груди рвется непроизвольный рев, но я стараюсь вести себя тихо, иначе мне не разрешат увидеться на выходных с Падме.  
Тогда Кеноби сказал, что им нечего здесь делать, у ребенка яркое воображение. Тогда он еще не был врачом. Он был практикантом и заполнял бумаги. Что он знал о психиатрии? Как только доктор Джинн позволил ему говорить? Я сгораю от злости, я ненавижу их двоих. Они обманули мою маму. Когда я рассказал об этом Падме, она очень расстроилась.  
\- Ты заблуждаешься, Энакин, - так она и сказала.  
Я в тот раз очень разозлился, и меня увели в палату. Поэтому мне страшно, что Падме не придет в выходные. Я не дам повода Кеноби, ни единого шанса не дам уличить меня в бешенстве, тогда он не позвонит Падме и не скажет, что я “все еще нестабильный”. Что вообще значит это слово?  
И в тот день мама назвала гостя мистер Джинн.   
\- Он только проверит, болеешь ли ты. Помнишь, мы ходили к врачу, и тебе постучали по коленке? Это не больно.  
Я ей поверил.  
Мама развернула меня к окну. В глаза ударило солнце. Я зажмурился и, смотря через ресницы, увидел, что рабочие со стройки взяли инструменты. Снова поднялась пыль, а вместе с ней и песок.  
\- Мы потратили все утро, - тихо сказал Кеноби.  
\- Слуховые галлюцинации, - ответил Джинн. Вообще он сказал что-то еще, но я прослушал начало предложения. Потом он обратился ко мне: - Можно узнать, кто с тобой разговаривает?  
Я долго молчал, но все же с диким смущением ответил, что лорд Палпатин. Кстати, я давно его не слышал.  
\- Герой той дурацкой радиопередачи, - объяснил Кеноби. - Космоопера.  
Джинн задумчиво хмыкнул. Поднималась летняя жара, утро только начало подступать к обеду. Мы держали окна закрытыми, чтобы пыль со стройки не залетела в квартиру, но в полдень становилось так душно, что мы с мамой сдавались. Я ненавидел такие моменты.  
\- Прошу, практикант, - Джинн мягко поднял ладонь, указывая на меня, - Проведите осмотр.  
Тогда мы и познакомились. Кеноби сказал, что друзья зовут его Бен, намекая, что мы уже подружились, и в детстве меня это очаровало. Он аккуратно бил резиновым молоточком по моей коленке, светил фонариком в глаза, попросил закрыть их и пройти вперед, раскинув руки, а потом сказал, что так готовят летчиков к полетам.   
Я помню, как у меня сорвало крышу. Мама брала книги из библиотеки про самолеты, поезда и корабли, там разбиралась каждая деталь и схемы, которые мне нравилось срисовывать. Я мечтал управлять самолетом и представил, что уже сижу в кабине. У меня были очки и шапка, а еще наушники, через которые я слышал голоса мамы и врачей, и я готов поклясться, что это все было реально.   
Я слышал будто бы по рации, как мама пересказывала врачу, что я бываю раздраженным, много кричу и злюсь, а еще не могу нормально учиться. Мама винила себя, что у нее нет времени, ей так жаль, что она мало уделяет мне внимание, и, когда Джинн спросил, кто за мной следит в ее отсутствие, она ответила, что Падме.  
\- Падме, девочка из соседней квартиры, - сказала мама.  
\- Как тебя зовут? - заглушил ее голос Кеноби.  
Он держал блокнот. Я помню, что четко ответил ему: “Энакин Скайуокер”, и мир изменился. Я снова стоял посреди крошечной кухни на пыльном ковре. На зубах скрипел песок. На сколько бы раз мы с мамой не оттирали квартиру, песок все равно попадал в еду. Он был везде.  
Потом мама сказала, что не может поехать со мной. Она сказала, что обо мне позаботятся, мне будет лучше с мистером Джинном. Она сказала, что я болею, мне нужно в больницу, туда не пускают взрослых.  
\- А меня скоро отпустят? - спросил я.  
Мама лишь покачала головой. Я так и не понял, что она имела в виду. Если бы я знал, что мы больше не увидимся, то поцеловал бы ее, но в тот раз застеснялся.   
\- Там тебе помогут, - сказала мама на прощание.  
И меня увезли в клинику, в старое кирпичное здание, в одно из нескольких, потащили по белому коридору, в палату с белыми простынями. В клинике все остается белым. Я прожил здесь десять лет, и не видел других цветов.  
Не знаю, куда делся мистер Джинн. Наверное, умер. Кеноби стал моим врачом. Иногда он брал меня к себе, когда я “был стабильным”. Я пережил множество его допросов о голосах, детстве, школе, Падме. Несколько раз меня связывали и били током в виски. В общей комнате всегда включен радиоприемник, недавно принесли телевизор. Я ненавижу это место. Я ненавижу этих людей. Они говорят, что я особенный. Так и есть, потому что я слышу их мысли. У меня есть власть над ними, но я жду момента, чтобы неожиданно убить их и уничтожить это место.   
Мне нравится смотреть телевизор, только редко показывают что-то интересное. Я больше люблю слушать радиоспектакли, “антинаучные фантазии” как называет их Кеноби. Он всегда насмехается над моими увлечениями, когда ставит приемник возле моей кровати. Я убедил его, что, когда меня привязывают к койке, я быстрее успокаиваюсь под бубнеж радио, но на самом деле мне становится скучно. а еще я вспоминаю нашу с мамой квартиру, грустное лицо мамы, Падме, стройку за окном и книги из библиотеки, и мне становится совсем тошно.  
Когда меня не связывают я люблю читать журналы, где печатают научную фантастику. Или по словам Кеноби “бульварное чтиво для подростков”. Он идиот.  
Мне нравится рассматривать обложки. На них всегда рисуют красивых девушек в обтягивающих костюмах, и это мне нравится больше всего. Еще на них нарисованы корабли и роботы. В детстве я любил собирать роботов, разбираться в конструкциях, в библиотеке клиники есть инженерные книги, я люблю рассматривать схемы. Кеноби приносил мне некоторые книги про самолеты, хотел мне понравится.  
Истории в журналах тоже интересные, я пересказывал несколько Падме, и она звонко смеялась. Она говорила, что “это такая огромная глупость”, но я никогда не злился. Потом она обещала взять меня на сеанс одного из таких же глупых фильмов, где все ненастоящее и происходит в далеких Галактиках. Конечно же, если Кеноби скажет, что я “стабильный”.  
Я смотрел несколько таких фильмов по телевизору. Мне всегда больше нравились злодеи в плащах. Я бы хотел себе черный длинный плащ, ненавижу больничную форму. У меня есть другая одежда, но мне ее не отдают. Я надеваю ее, когда мне разрешают выйти на улицу. Или когда Кеноби берет меня с собой в город или парк. Падме купила ее для меня. Черные брюки и рубашка, еще кожаная куртка для холодной погоды, наверное, ее отца, потому что она вся в трещинах и стерта на локтях. Я знаю, что одежду отбирают, чтобы я не смог сбежать. Ее забирают, потому что мне ее купила Падме. Это подстроил Кеноби. Он знает обо мне больше, чем я сам. Он хочет, чтобы я навсегда остался здесь.  
В то утро я смотрел телевизор, ток-шоу. Звук был выключен, но я все слышал. Я слышал, как говорят люди. Они обсуждали полеты в космос, говорили, что я талантливый летчик, и, если бы не был заперт в клинике, то меня бы взяли в полет в далекую Галактику. Ведущая сказала, что Бен Кеноби замешан в этом, он подделывает документы, поэтому меня не выпускают. Нужно его убить.  
Я рассказал об этом Падме. О том, что Кеноби держит меня здесь, а не о том, что его нужно убить.  
\- Это не так, - ответила она. - Бен искал меня несколько лет. Он хочет, чтобы тебе стало лучше. Я же тебе рассказывала.  
Падме имела в виду, что, когда ее семья переехала, Кеноби нашел их, уговорил ее навещать меня, но я знаю, что это часть его плана. Это называется манипуляция. Он манипулирует мной и ждет, когда я стану “нестабильным”, чтобы запереть меня в клинике и проводить эксперименты током.  
\- Я бы хотела поехать с тобой на море, - начала мечтать Падме. - Я так люблю воду! Есть одно место. Мы ездили туда на внеклассные занятия. И там был остров, - ее голос убаюкивал меня, - на который мы добирались вплавь, а потом валялись на песке, обсыхая на солнышке.  
Я вспомнил стройку напротив наших окон. Горизонт плавился, ветер поднимал песок. Он попадал в глаза, в волосы, в обувь, его заносило в квартиру, и вся мебель была в песке, куда бы ты не сел. За что бы ты не взялся, ты оставлял отпечатки ладоней.  
\- Я ненавижу песок, - меня переполняло отвращение. Я вспомнил, как взял яичницу со стола, и когда начал есть, то заметил, что желток покрыт песком. Вкус был отвратительным. Тошнота поднялась из желудка к горлу. - Он грубый, жесткий и неприятный. Он проникает повсюду.  
Ковер в нашей гостиной был потрепанный и пыльный. Когда я ложился на него, нос щекотало, и я чихал, бывало, по несколько раз подряд. Мама пыталась почистить его, но напрасно.  
\- Но не здесь, - медленно произнес я. - Здесь все такое мягкое и гладкое.  
В клинике никогда не было пыли. Здесь все стерильно. Белье стирали раз в две недели, поэтому даже ничем не пахло - запахи не оставались надолго. Полы оттирали так, что можно было на них поскользнуться. Я ненавижу это место. Мне нравился рваный диван, на котором я спал с мамой.  
Я гладил пальцами руку Падме. У нее такая приятная кожа, теплая и мягкая. Падме приходит по субботам, если я в “стабильном состоянии”. Кеноби врет ей - я совершенно здоров. Меня только больше злит, если я не вижу ее. Я не могу прожить без ее рассказов, ее сладкого голоса и жестких кудрей. Мне нравится смотреть ей в глаза, у нее такой добрый взгляд. Я ее люблю.  
\- Мы поедем, когда тебе станет лучше, - сказала Падме. - Ты должен слушаться своего врача.  
\- Он не мой врач, - грубо ответил я, и Падме нахмурила брови точно также, как мама, когда слышала что-то грустное.  
\- Мистер Кеноби, услышав это, сильно рассердился бы.  
Я хочу ей ответить, злюсь, и меня уводят в палату.  
Наверное, стоит рассказать о нем. Когда я только попал в клинику, я звал его Бен, и мне нравилось проводить с ним время. Он был самым молодым из персонала, поэтому казался другом. Он всегда шутил, и называл таблетки витаминами, и спрашивал, о чем был радиоспектакль на этой неделе, и у него были теплые руки. Я стал замечать, что дети из моей палаты уходили, приходили новые, а я оставался. Бен говорил, что я особенный мальчик, и я никогда не понимал, что это значит. Он располагал к себе, ему можно было доверять. Падме оказалась под его влиянием.  
Сначала меня лечит мистер Джинн. Он разговаривал со мной один раз в неделю, что-то писал в блокнот, медленно кивал головой и мягко улыбался. Он всегда был спокоен и собран, и я не переживал, никогда не переживал. Мистер Джинн отводил меня в палату, и если по дороге мы встречались с Беном, то они быстро переговаривались. Обычно они обсуждали практику и диплом, а я был слишком мал, чтобы понимать, о чем они говорят.   
Однажды за мной в палату пришел Бен, сказал, что мистер Джинн занят, а потом, немного горделиво, объявил, что он теперь мой лечащий врач. С того дня он стал для меня Кеноби.  
Я видел, как растет его борода. Каждый раз, когда мы встречались, его усы становились гуще. Время шло, но в клинике пространство будто застыло в очищенном воздухе. Пахло спиртом и моющими средствами. Кабинет Кеноби располагался на солнечной стороне, и там пахло нагретой пылью. Я решил для себя молчать на встречах. Пока Кеноби не копался во мне, он был моим другом. Когда он взял в привычку каждый понедельник выяснять у меня, что я слышу, я его возненавидел.  
Меня раздражают его мягкие манеры. Меня тошнит, когда он шутит и пытается выглядеть дружелюбным. Он запрещает мне выходить на улицу, когда я хочу, не разрешает смотреть телевизор после десяти вечера, не разрешает читать газеты и детективы в мягких обложках. Он так строг со мной, так несправедлив! На этих обложках всегда изображены женщины с пятнами крови на разорванных рубашках, и мне всегда было интересно, будет ли в книге про это. Но Кеноби говорит, что я возбуждаюсь и становлюсь “совсем неуправляемым”.  
Когда я был подростком я рыдал от ярости. Если я и плакал, то это от тупой злости и бессилия, а не от обиды. Я не понимаю, почему Кеноби так поступает со мной. Он так несправедлив.  
Проснувшись, я еще долго не понимал, сколько прошло дней. Падме ушла? Белый потолок окрасился в белесо-серый, значит, было примерно обеденное время. Мое тело будто выпотрошили и набили камнями - я с трудом повернул голову.   
У подножья койки сидел Кеноби, что-то писал в бумагах, удерживая их на коленях. Он медленно поднял на меня голову. Мы смотрели друг на друга, казалось, час. За выходные его борода стала короче.  
\- Где Падме? - спросил я, но из меня вырвалось хрипение.   
Кеноби убрал бумаги и широко улыбнулся. Я не помню, когда хотя бы раз видел его злым.  
\- Приветик. Как самочувствие? - спросил он.  
На меня накатило ощущение. Такое случалось. Я видел, как Кеноби схватил перьевую ручку и с силой воткнул себе в шею. Чернила и кровь разбрызгались, как если бы сжать пачку молока. Он бил и бил в свою шею, я слышал бульканье, ужасный рев, крик, и моя кровь кипела. Я ликовал. Стало так приятно, так хорошо, как после горячего чая перед сном. Кровавая лужа на моих коленях впитывалась в белоснежное одеяло, кровь залила мое лицо. У меня даже пошли слюни, и Кеноби наклонился, чтобы вытереть мне подбородок.   
Тогда я и очнулся. Мне снова привиделось.   
\- Энакин, ты хочешь рассказать, что случилось в субботу?  
Я не ответил. Кеноби задал еще несколько вопросов, но я молчал. Потом он ушел, и сон навалился на меня, как камень.  
В середине недели я узнал, что моя мама умерла. Падме держала меня за руку, она выглядела такой обеспокоенной, что мне становилось больно. Кабинет Кеноби пах пылью. На кушетке сидели люди, которые назвались моими родственниками. Какой-то двоюродный брат, о котором я никогда не слышал, его жена, отчим, которого я никогда не знал. Все в черном, только я в белой форме и Кеноби в халате.  
Если бы меня не напоили таблетками, я бы мог разнести кабинет. Ярость душила меня, но голова шла кругом, и мир искажался. В последний раз я видел маму десять лет назад. Я был слишком смущен присутствием двух незнакомых мужчин, чтобы поцеловать ее на прощание. Я так много потерял. Моя жизнь была прожита впустую.  
Я держался, мне нужно было показать Кеноби, что я справляюсь с эмоциями, чтобы он написал в своих бумажках “стабильное состояние”. Тогда я бы смог поехать с Падме в город, она бы показала мне глупый фильм, мы бы жили с ней вместе. Я хотел увидеть маму в последний раз и положить цветы на ее грудь.  
Меня так и не отпустили на похороны. Потому что ночью мне привиделись люди, о которых я читал на днях в журнале о фантастике. В том рассказе описывались люди в масках, они жили в пустыне и держали рабов. В конце рассказа было маленькое изображение этих людей. На них были длинные одежды и пончо, глаза скрыты под толстыми стеклами, как в биноклях, а рот раскрыт, словно они всегда кричали.  
Песчаные люди схватили мою мать, и я орал, что они убили ее. Я видел, как рублю всех, кто мне попадался. Они убили мою мать - я убью их женщин. Из-за них я сирота, значит я убью их детей. Я видел пожар, слышал крики агонии, у меня в руках был один из тех мечей, которые описывали в журналах. Он светился, и выглядело это величественно. Я был в восторге. Моя ярость пылала в легких.  
В общем, меня связали и вкололи успокоительное. Правда узнал я об этом только утром, когда очнулся. Кеноби все время хлопал меня по плечу и что-то мягко говорил, улыбаясь. Я не слышал его. Но после он повернулся к двери и четко произнес, что в виде исключения провел Падме в палату. И возле моей койки оказалась она.  
Я долго смотрел на Падме, прежде чем произнести:  
\- Я убил их. Я убил их всех.  
Падме с глубокой тоской в глазах погладила меня по щеке.  
\- И мужчин, и женщин, и детей.  
\- Да, Энакин, ты это сделал.   
\- Не говори Оби-Вану.  
\- Кому? - переспросила Падме.  
Я нахмурился. Мои мозги словно связали в тысячи узлов, которые сложно было развязать, из-за чего я не мог понять ничего: где я, что произошло, где вымысел, а где реальность.  
\- Бену, - я поморщился. Уже десять лет я не произносил это имя.  
\- Ты это прочитал в одном из своих журналов? - Падме улыбнулась.  
Она сказала, что у нас есть полчаса, потом осмотрела мою палату и заметила, что тут очень чисто. Она спросила, кто спит на соседних койках и где я храню журналы, нравится ли мне столовая, смотрю ли я телевизор. Мы много говорили, но словно избегали тему похорон.   
\- Пожалуйста, пей таблетки и не ругайся с Беном. Я очень хочу тебя забрать на выходных, - сказала Падме на прощание.  
Я зарылся головой в подушку, сделал глубокий вдох и расплакался, как ребенок.  
В столовой бегала худая девочка. У нее были спутанные пушистые волосы и загорелая кожа. Она подбегала к столам, хватала тосты, а, когда у нее отбирали чужую еду, она рычала и кусалась. Однажды мы сцепились, и девчонка расцарапала мне лицо, даже остался шрам возле правого глаза. Я видел ее в общей комнате перед телевизором, она сидела с ногами на диване и кусала ногти. По телевизору шел научно-фантастический сериал, который мне нравился, и я присел к девчонке. Там мы и познакомились.  
Она просила называть ее Асока Тано, в честь персонажа сериала, и по секрету рассказала, что она - инопланетянка. Она выгнула руки так, что ее локти странно изогнулись, и спросила, могут ли так люди. Я был под сильным впечатлением.  
Асока почти не умела читать. Я показал ей журналы и дал несколько номеров. Она мне их вернула в конце месяца помятыми, испачканными в чем-то, с вырванными картинками, но я не злился на нее. Я рассказывал ей про Падме, она рассказывала мне про свою планету. Асока была хищницей, она показывала мне зубы и когти, и я не спросил с ней, вспомнив, как она впилась мне в лицо. Я учил ее читать, показывал свои проекты истребителей, мы бегали по двору, и Асока показывала, как умеет лазить по деревьям.   
Она тоже не любила Кеноби, но перед ним резко менялась. Сразу же становилась тихой, послушной, прятала глаза и быстро кивала, когда он говорил. Когда она уходила из его кабинета, то бесилась еще сильнее. Как-то она выбежала с диким криком, впиваясь пальцами в волосы, но ее быстро поймали, и я не видел Асоку пару дней. Она вернулась и вела себя как обычно. Мы никогда это не обсуждали.  
Кеноби все же отпустил меня на несколько часов, и Падме показала мне фильм про пришельцев. Мы гуляли по городу, разговаривали, но перед тем, как поехать в клинику, Падме поцеловала меня. Я сильно смутился и переволновался, поэтому молчал всю дорогу. Только перед сном я ощутил, что стал мужчиной. Мне нужно было выписаться, переехать к Падме, стать отцом, я должен вылечиться.  
Асока вслух читала новый выпуск журнала. Она сидела на полу, навалившись грудью на мою койку, руки подпирали ее голову. Асока читала медленно и монотонно.  
\- Он схватил ее за талию, - читала она, - и закрыл ее губы своими. Они слились в поцелуе.  
Я вспомнил Падме. Асока грустно вздохнула.  
\- Все эти истории заканчиваются одинаково, - сказала она. - Я хочу историю про воительницу с дикой планеты.  
Кеноби не позволит мне выписаться сейчас. Терпение Падме скоро кончится. Я должен что-то сделать.  
\- Ты чего? - удивилась Асока.  
Я почувствовал, что снова начинаю злиться. Это происходило непроизвольно и сжигало меня изнутри.  
\- Нет, ничего, - ответил я.  
\- Тебе не понравилась история?  
\- Понравилась. Я хочу отдохнуть.  
Я лег на койку. Асока положила журнал на тумбочку и села рядом со мной. Она слегка подпрыгивала на пружинах.  
\- Прекрати, - приказал я.  
\- А то что? - Асока смеялась. Она раскачивала матрас вперед-назад, отталкиваясь пятками о пол. Больничная одежда облегала ее грудь и струилась вниз.   
\- Я разозлюсь.  
\- Ты всегда злишься!  
Асока рассмеялась и повалилась на меня. Ее пальцы надавили мне между бровей, подражая какой-то эмоции между яростью и недовольством. Я никогда не был против того, чтобы Асока трогала меня. Она щипалась, царапалась, хватала меня за руки, кусалась, но делала это вполсилы, явно не желаю навредить - просто игралась. Но в этот раз, ощутив ее тепло, я хотел сбросить ее на пол, а потом накричать, чтобы она не смела, даже думать об этом не смела.  
Я знал о женщинах из кино и журналов. Было бы слишком унизительно спрашивать у Кеноби. Больные говорили противоречивые вещи. Я никому не верил. Я не знал, как нужно себя вести.  
\- Все, правда, прекращай, уйди, - я замотал головой.  
\- Но до приема таблеток еще час! - ныла Асока. - Я хочу еще посидеть с тобой!  
Перед моими глазами вспыхнули обложки детективных журналов. На них были изображены связанные женщины, с порванной одеждой, перекошенные от ужаса лица, круглые бедра в черных чулках, иногда изображали женщин в нижнем белье, едва прикрытых одеждой. Я мог рассматривать обложки часами, мои фантазии душили меня. Даже если Кеноби отбирал журналы, я помнил, что на них изображено.  
Я схватил Асоку за руки и, рыча, произнес:  
\- Оставь меня в покое.  
Наверное, я выглядел очень сердито, потому что Асока с потерянным видом посмотрела мне в глаза, будто я ее сильно напугал или разочаровал. Она опустила голову и кивнула. Утром я извинился перед ней, и мы сделали вид, что забыли про этот случай.  
Я с нетерпением ждал субботы, и когда пришла Падме, я был готов броситься к ней. Она выглядела счастливой. Мы сидели близко-близко на дальних стульях в комнате свиданий. Я поцеловал Падме еще раз. Она сказала, что хочет забрать меня на все выходные, она уже разговаривала об этом с Кеноби.   
\- Оби-Ван правда разрешил? - я жутко переволновался.  
Падме рассмеялась.  
\- Ты теперь так зовешь Бена?  
Я тоже рассмеялся. Не помню, когда в последний раз улыбался - скулы свело от боли.  
\- Да, мы с Асокой прочитали рассказ про монаха, который всегда поступал правильно и всем все запрещал. Он очень на него похож.  
\- Асока - это та девочка, с которой ты дружишь? - спросила Падме.  
И я рассказал ей, как мы с Асокой смотрим телевизор, гуляем во дворе, бегаем по коридорам, и она всегда поддерживает меня. Она всегда повторяет за мной, что очень злит Кеноби, но он никогда не говорит это вслух. Но я слышу его мысли. Этого я не сказал Падме.  
В следующую субботу мне выдали одежду. Брюки, рубашка, носки, ботинки. Все чистое с запахом порошка. Асока сказала, что я выгляжу непривычно, еще она сказала, что будет скучать. Потом Кеноби отвел меня к стойке регистрации, где меня ждала Падме. Она расписалась в каких-то бумагах, которые всегда таскал Кеноби, и мы ушли.  
Я почувствовал свободу вперемешку со страхом. Пока мы ехали в машине, я оглядывался, думал, что за нами едут люди из клиники. Падме спросила, не хочу ли я куда-нибудь заехать. Я не нашел, что ответить.  
\- Ладно, - Падме свернула на светофоре. - Поедем на следующих выходных.  
Ее уверенность воодушевила меня. К вечеру меня одолело странное чувство, будто все подстроено, будто Кеноби расставил ловушки, он хотел, чтобы я дал слабину и показал истинную натуру. Он хотел, чтобы я думал, что все в порядке, хотел, чтобы я снова вышел из себя, и тогда у него будут доказательства. Он сможет запереть меня в клинике навечно.  
\- Уже восемь часов, - Падме протянула мне таблетки. - Тебе нужно их выпить. Я дала обещание, Энакин. Иначе мне не позволят забирать тебя.  
Только Падме и Кеноби называли меня Энакин, но у каждого звучало это по-разному. Асока называла меня Скайгай. Не помню, как называла меня мама. Персонал клиники звал меня пациент Скайуокер.  
Вспомнив Асоку, я сильно загрустил. Падме обнимала меня. Моя голова лежала у нее на груди. Мы смотрели телевизор. Я впервые смотрел полуночные фильмы, они были намного интереснее и страшнее, тех, что показывали вечером. Вот бы Асока их посмотрела. Ей бы, наверное, понравилось, что в них больше жестокости и крови.   
В конце главный герой поцеловал девушку, и я вспомнил, как Асока сказала, что так заканчиваются все истории. Меня словно выбросило из кожи. Я подскочил на ноги, стал возбужденно ходить по комнате, чем напугал Падме. Она спросила, что произошло. Я не хотел говорить ей про обложки журналов, про то, что смотрю на грудь Асоки, про то, как просыпаюсь под утро от фантазий и острого желания тереться членом о матрас.  
Я поцеловал Падме так, как видел в фильмах. Я хватал ее за руки, плечи, колени, талию, гладил, и меня трясло, а она смеялась и говорила, чтобы я не торопился. Наверное, ей нравилось. В любом случае, она не сказала ничего против.  
В ту ночь мне снился кошмар. Падме кричала от боли, был пожар, началась война. Я проснулся в ужасе, мне казалось, что я совершил нечто непростительное, аморальное, постыдное, я разрушил Падме жизнь. Мне нельзя заводить детей - я где-то слышал это. Мои дети будут такими же, как я: больными, изувеченными, сумасшедшими.  
Падме сонным голосом спросила, что произошло. Я был так напуган, что рассказал ей все. И про обложки, и про Асоку, и про влажные болезненные сны под утро, и про детей, которые если и будут у нас, то их тоже запрут в клинике. Падме жалела меня. Она сказала, что любит меня, Кеноби уверен, что мое лечение завершается, нас ждет счастливое будущее, у нас будут здоровые дети. Было так больно слышать это.  
В понедельник у дверей клиники меня встретил Кеноби. Он быстро переговорил с Падме, после отвел меня в свой кабинет.  
\- Хорошо провел время? - спросил он с улыбкой.  
Я не хотел ему отвечать, но вспомнил, как Падме просила меня поддерживать диалог с врачом, “иначе он решит, что ты все еще болен”.  
\- Да, отлично, - наконец, сказал я. - Мы смотрели кино. Еще я научился готовить яичницу.   
Мне вдруг стало так грустно. Захотелось вернуться в квартиру Падме, просто так, даже если ее нет дома, мне хотелось быть среди ее вещей.  
\- Ты пил таблетки? - Кеноби сделал пометку в блокноте. - Послушай… Асока - впечатлительная девушка.  
Я поднял на него глаза. Борода Кеноби стала гуще. Может, он начал отращивать длину?  
\- Очень мило, что вы подружились, и ты даешь ей читать свои журналы. Но не мог бы ты давать ей другие книги?  
Кеноби словно подбирал слова. Он действовал осторожно, постепенно подводил меня к чему-то. Я не мог понять, чего он требует.  
\- Что не так в журналах? Они ей очень нравятся. Это опять из-за обложек? Они не такие уж и жестокие, там даже нет убийств!  
\- Нет, Энакин, - Кеноби тер лоб. - Вы придумали мне прозвище? Так забавно. Асока рассказала мне про храм и орден. Я не одобряю, что в ваших играх есть мечи, пускай и световые.  
Смущение поглотило меня, как будто ныряешь в ванную с головой. Мне было стыдно, что Кеноби знает о наших общих мечтах. Мне и Асоке было весело придумывать про орден, куда входят лучшие воины, про храм, где они тренируются, я конструировал корабли, на которых они могли бы летать, а Асока показывала приемы из боевых искусств. Наш выдуманный мир - единственное утешение среди бесконечно белых стен и выстиранных покрывал.  
\- Но ей нравится, - тихо сказал я, почти прошипел.  
Кеноби ответил что-то невразумительное и отвел меня в палату.  
Асока не пришла на обед. Я увидел ее только за ужином. Она была сонной, голова опущена, глаза прикрыты, руки безвольно лежали на столе, ладонями вверх. Я спросил, как она провела выходные. После долгого молчания, она ответила, что хорошо. Она скучала. Она плакала и просила, чтобы я вернулся. Теперь она пьет другие таблетки.  
Мне стало слегка стыдно. Я обнял ее за плечи и пересказал фильм, который смотрел с Падме. Асока улыбалась и тихонько посмеивалась, хотя ее глаза так и оставались прикрыты, а кончик носа указывал на стол.  
\- Когда меня выпишут, я посмотрю все фильмы про пришельцев, - сказала она.  
Ближе к выходным Кеноби сказал мне, что Падме не сможет приехать. Я разговаривал с ней по телефону. У нее новая работа, в пятницу она поедет в соседний город, вернется в понедельник.  
\- Мне очень жаль, - сказал электрический голос в трубке.  
Ее подговорил Кеноби. Он не хотел, чтобы мы виделись. Он завидовал мне, завидовал, что я счастлив, что мне лучше, мои видения стали редкими, я почти не слышу голосов. Я был рассержен.  
Вечером поднялся сильный ветер и снес антенну. Мы остались без телевизора. Я, переполненный гневом, слушал радиоприемник. Начался радиоспектакль, очень знакомый, будто вернувшийся из далекого времени. Я вспомнил маленькую пыльную квартиру, где за окнами шла стройка, а мама готовила ужин на кухне. Я сидел на диване, потянувшись к черной коробке и крутил штекер. Я вспомнил: Палпатин, повелитель молний, державший в страхе всю Галактику.  
Он никогда не являлся ко мне, но я всегда его слышал. Теперь я видел его в блеске молний. Он был облачен в черный плащ, как злодей из фильмов, его лицо скрывал капюшон.  
\- Ты избранный, Энакин, - сказал он мне. - Ты слышишь то, что другие не могут расслышать. Убей Кеноби. Он хочет лишить тебя силы.  
Кровь била мне по вискам. Убей, убей, убей… Я так воодушевился, что вскочил на ноги. Мир закружился перед глазами, и я запомнил только белые халаты санитаров, крики, руки, которые хватали меня за плечи, жесткие ремни на запястьях. Последнее, что я запомнил, спокойный взгляд Кеноби, смотрящий на меня сверху вниз. После мне в руку впилась игла, и перед глазами потемнело.  
Я был связан и унижен. Мне не разрешат видеться с Падме. Она больше никогда не заберет меня на выходных. Мне было так тяжело открыть глаза, что я невольно вспомнил Асоку, которая не могла поднять голову.   
Мы придумали планету, где всегда проходят гладиаторские бои, и Асока была лучшим бойцом, она всех выигрывала. Я не участвовал в этом, поэтому это была больше ее выдумка, чем моя. На ринге стояли позорные столбы, к которым приковывали новых бойцов. Мои запястья в тяжелых кандалах были прибиты к каменным колоннам. Рядом стояла Падме, и я метался, чтобы спасти ее. На нас бежали инопланетные звери, у них были огромные рога, тяжелые, как тонна, они бежали, чтобы пробить нам ребра, целились в грудь. Я метался, чтобы освободить руки, рев зверей рвал мои уши. Прилетели корабли, одни из тех, что я проектировал, выбежало больше бойцов, все начали стрелять. Словно началась война.  
Я нигде не видел Падме. Я испугался, что ее убили.  
\- Падме! - мой вопль прорезал ночную тишину. - Падме! Падме! - слезы катились по щекам. Я снова был унижен. - Где Падме? Она жива?  
Я услышал шум шагов, потом почувствовал, как в руку вознается игла. Мои мозги скручивались от тупой боли, они извивались, словно искали выход, но бились о тупики. Это все подстроил Кеноби. Это его вина. Он позволил Падме умереть.  
Наверное, прошла неделя. Меня навещала Асока. Она сидела на краю койки и качала матрас. Выглядела она так же измученно, как и в столовой, когда мы виделись в последний раз. Я не чувствовал правую руку, куда мне кололи бесцветную жидкость.  
\- Асока, посмотри, она на месте? - просил я ее.  
Она хихикала и била пальцем по моему предплечью.  
\- Тут чувствуешь? А тут? Ха-ха, вот было бы здорово заменить руку на механическую!  
\- Она на месте? - не унимался я.  
\- Ну, - Асока помолчала. - Да. Если, конечно, ее не заменили механической. Вроде бы теплая. Хотя, знаешь, телевизор тоже нагревается, когда его долго не выключаешь.  
Я был слишком уставшим, чтобы ужасаться своему положению.  
Приходил Кеноби. Мне хотелось кричать на него, обвинять, приказать, чтобы он отвязал меня, но я лишь пролепетал что-то и пошевелил затекшими руками. Меня накачали свинцом. Я был беспомощным.  
В моей голове путались мысли. Я слышал голос Палпатина, он говорил, что они сделали это специально, мне нужно убить их, Падме ждет меня. Я поднял голову и увидел, как он расхаживает по палате, его черный плащ качался на каждом шаге. Назад, вперед - Палпатин развернулся - снова плащ качнулся назад, потом вперед.  
\- Кеноби сдерживает твой потенциал. Покажи ему свою силу.  
\- Да, мастер, - прошептал я.  
Наконец, меня отвязали от койки. Как призрак, я бродил по коридору, думая над словами лорда. Мне нужно доказать, что я “стабильный”, мне нужно вести себя непримечательно, сделать вид, что я успокоился. Асока больше не приходила ко мне. Кеноби запретил ей. Он отобрал у меня журналы и радиоприемник. Мне было нечем заняться.  
В кабинете пахло нагретой пылью. Кеноби чиркал в бумагах. Я ненавижу его стол, книги на полках, тяжелые шторы, просиженную кушетку. Я ненавижу его. Я ненавижу все, что с ним связано.  
\- Падме приедет на выходных, - сказал Кеноби. - Она беспокоится, Энакин. То, что ты устроил, очень ее расстроило.  
Мне нужно было что-то ему ответить.  
\- Я не понимаю, почему так произошло, - соврал я.  
\- Наверное, неправильный курс таблеток, - пробормотал Кеноби. - Стоит поменять…  
В его кабинете я не мог слышать Палпатина.  
\- Тебя больше не мучают кошмары? - Кеноби поднял на меня взгляд. Его борода снова изменилась - стала меньше, у самого подбородка. Из-под белого халата выглядывала бежевая рубашка. Вроде бы, такой цвет называют песочным.  
\- Я сплю спокойно.  
Кеноби задумчиво хмыкнул.  
\- Где Асока? - спросил я.  
\- О, не беспокойся. С ней все в порядке. Она не хочет тебя тревожить.  
Ложь. Он мне врал. Асока всегда сидела со мной до приема вечерних таблеток. Он не подпускал ее ко мне, хотел оградить, думал, я буйный, я могу ей навредить.  
\- Я скучаю. Можно с ней увидеться?  
\- Я спрошу у нее, - ответил Кеноби.  
Асока так и не появилась. В субботу приходила Падме. Она жалела меня. Я был так рад видеть ее живой, что расплакался у нее на груди. Она качала меня и гладила по волосам. Так же делала моя мама. Я так люблю Падме. Я готов сделать все, что в моих силах, чтобы мы были вместе.  
Вечером я сидел на краю койки, пристально смотрел на руки, сжатые в кулаки. Лорд Палпатин предлагал мне план побега: я порву ремни, украду свою одежду и выбегу через окно. Только я не знал, где живет Падме. Может, я вспомню дорогу, если увижу знакомые места?  
На пороге кто-то стоял. Я поднял голову. Асока прижалась спиной к дверному косяку (двери никогда не было). Она смотрела на меня с улыбкой, выглядела она спокойной, почти здоровой.  
\- Привет, мастер Скайуокер, - сказала Асока.  
\- Привет, мой юный падаван, - ответил я.  
Мы прочитали это слово в каком-то рассказе, и нам оно понравилось. Оно означало ученика, и Асока попросила так ее называть, потому что я учил ее всему, что знаю.  
Асока широко улыбнулась.  
\- Как думаешь, возможно ли выйти из ордена? - она медленно подошла к койке.  
\- Если только тебя прогонят.  
\- А по собственному желанию?  
Она села на пружинистый матрас и начала его раскачивать. Вперед-назад, отталкиваясь пятками о пол. Я чуть не расплакался, настолько все стало привычным, словно ничего не было, словно время повторяло само себя.  
\- Я не знаю, Асока. Ты хочешь выйти из ордена? А как же я?  
\- Ты можешь пойти со мной.  
У Асоки загорелая, почти красная кожа. Мы касались друг друга плечами. Она теплая, она, кажется, повзрослела. Я смотрел на ее волосы - она их расчесала, но они оставались пушистыми, как будто их взбили. Асока повернула ко мне голову. Мы молча смотрели друг на друга.  
\- Ты себя лучше чувствуешь? - тихо спросила Асока.  
\- Да, - ответил я. - Где ты была? Оби-Ван сказал, что ты не хотела меня беспокоить.  
Асока кивнула.  
\- Я думала, что только все испорчу. Мне нужно было прийти?  
Я покачал головой.  
\- Не знаю.   
Наступила долгая тишина. Все звуки поглотил стерильный воздух. Мне стало очень страшно и одиноко.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Асока. Не уходи от меня.  
Асока обняла меня за голову. Я уперся подбородком ей в локоть, который она могла сгибать под странным углом.  
\- Скайгай, - прошептала она и замолкла, будто испугалась того, что хотела сказать.  
Объявили прием таблеток, и Асока отпустила меня.  
Ночью я задыхался от слез. Мне нужно уничтожить это место. Уничтожить весь персонал. Я должен сразиться с Кеноби. Он использовал Асоку против меня, он запутал ее, она хочет покинуть орден, который мы так тщательно продумывали. Пусть уходит. Предательница!  
Я снова забился на простыне.  
\- Да, правильно, - зазвучало в голове. - Пусть твоя ярость копится!  
\- Ненавижу, - прошипел я. - Ненавижу это место, этих людей, они хотят отобрать у меня все, что я люблю. Они уже забрали у меня вещи. Теперь они забирают людей.  
Лорд соглашался со мной.  
Ночь никак не заканчивалась. Когда палата окрасилась в темно-синий, я, наконец, провалился в темноту.  
Асока больше не приходила. Ее изгнали из ордена.  
Я рассказал об этом Падме. Мы сидели в ее машине, но никуда не собирались. Просто сидели в машине, припаркованной к главному входу.  
\- Я беременна, - сказала Падме. - Разве ты не заметил?  
Я спросил, от кого ребенок. Падме ответила, что это мой ребенок.  
\- Энакин, это твой ребенок, - так она и сказала.  
Миллион мыслей пронзил мой мозг. От радости до ужаса. Нет, так нельзя, ребенок будет больным, мне нельзя иметь детей. Родится мальчик или девочка? Мне нужно срочно выписаться, чтобы успеть к родам. У меня нет работы, на что мы будем жить? У меня только среднее образование. Падме не сможет обеспечивать нас. Может, нам помогут родственники? Мама была бы счастлива понянчить внука. Или внучку? Что мне делать?  
\- Я не буду делать аборт, - строго ответила Падме.  
Я запаниковал. Может, это не мой ребенок?   
\- Твой, я в этом уверена.  
Я задыхался. Не зная, что делать, я крепко обнял Падме. Как же я ее люблю. У меня никого не осталось кроме нее.  
Вечером лорд Палпатин сказал мне, что пришло время действовать.  
\- Твой наследник скоро родится, чтобы управлять твоей империей, - лорд подчеркнул голосом слово “твоей”. - Его могут отобрать. Ты не должен допустить этого. Вы будете править вместе. Твоя династия не должна прекращаться. Империя будет процветать.  
Я никогда так не был уверен в своих силах. Я взял световой меч, я шел уверенно, я убил сначала санитаров. Каждого из них. Всех, кто издевался надо мной, смеялся, сковывал ремнями, пронзал мои руки иглами, держал меня и бил током. Ликование разливалось по венам.  
Больше никакой шоковой терапии. Они больше никогда не встанут на моем пути. Они больше не имеют власть надо мной.   
Я слышал, что идет война. Как в моем детстве, когда мама испуганно слушала радиоприемник, где говорили про Гавайи. Я слышал, как трещит пожар. Это место горело. Вой боли пронзил мои уши, как и визг сирен. Так звучат только истребители, которые я проектировал.  
После я заходил в каждую палату и рубил всех, кто оказывался передо мной. Все эти больные, сумасшедшие, изувеченные люди родились, чтобы умереть от моей руки. Они заслуживают только смерти. Я, в каком то роде, спасаю их. Я - избранный, только мне позволено решать судьбы.  
Я стоял на горе трупов, видел огонь, слышал стоны. Мой световой меч гудел. Восторг бился во мне.  
Они изгнали Асоку Тано из ордена. Из нашего ордена...  
По громкоговорителю объявили о приеме таблеток. Я очнулся. Все это время я смотрел на свои ладони.  
Кеноби прятал лицо в ладонях. Я хмуро смотрел на него. Меня опять связали и бросили на койку.   
\- Но почему, Энакин? - взвыл Кеноби. Он убрал руки. Удивительно, но он не злился, он выглядел обеспокоено. Лжец. - Падме мне все рассказала. Я надеялся, что у тебя будет счастливая жизнь. Зачем ты это сделал?  
Он имел в виду, зачем я набросился на чернокожего санитара. Не знаю. Он стоял ближе всех.  
Меня опять били током. Я трясся, потом захлебнулся слюной, у меня пошла пена изо рта, тело судорожно билось. Мне никогда не было настолько больно.  
Кеноби показал мне зеркало, спросил, кого я вижу. Я узнал себя, хоть и сильно изменился. Глаза налились кровью, синяки под ними были черными. На правой стороне шрам, который мне оставила Асока. Черные кудрявые волосы теперь висели, как мокрое белье. Я выгляжу ужасно, как зомби из фильмов.   
\- Энакин, - почти отчаянно сказал Кеноби, - Лорд Палпатин - твоя галлюцинация. Почему ты не говорил, что снова слышишь голоса?  
\- Это твоя вина, - губы не слушались. - Ты отобрал у меня Падме.  
Ты все подстроил! Ты все знал с самого начала!  
\- Нет, Энакин. Твой гнев отнял ее у тебя. Твой помутненный рассудок. Если бы ты позволил себя вылечить...  
\- Не читай мне нотации, Кеноби! - я заорал так сильно, что не смог успокоиться. Меня опять начало быть судорогой. - Я насквозь вижу лгунов-врачей! Я принес мир, свободу и безопасность моей империи!  
\- Твоей империи? - удивился Кеноби и устало потёр лоб. - У тебя никогда не было империи. Ты ее придумал. Не знаю, с Асокой или сейчас, но, Энакин, я дал клятву, что вылечу...  
Я сошел с ума от злости. Я хотел впиться ему в шею. Мои пальцы сжимались сами по себе.  
\- Не вынуждай меня убивать тебя, - я шипел, слюна капала с моих губ. - Если ты не со мной, значит ты мой враг.  
\- Только тяжело больные все возводят в абсолют. Я должен выполнить свой долг.   
Он достал шприц. Меня это разозлило.  
\- Ну попробуй! - я смеялся ему в лицо.  
Кеноби остановился, чтобы еще раз посмотреть мне в глаза. У него такой же грустный взгляд, как у мамы, когда она отдавала меня мистеру Джинну.  
\- Я плохой врач, Энакин. Я плохой врач, - с глубоким отчаянием сказал Кеноби.  
Мне вдруг стало страшно. Что, если я больше не увижу Падме? Что, если я не увижу своего ребенка? Что, если это последнее, что я запомню? Что, если после лоботомии мой мозг отключится насовсем? Я взвыл и задёргался. Койка зашаталась, как при землетрясении. Кеноби вколол мне успокоительное, и я почти моментально перестал чувствовать конечности. Я выл, как зверь.  
\- Все кончено, Энакин, - сказал Кеноби. - Я стою выше тебя.  
\- Ты недооцениваешь мою мощь! - я орал так, что надорвал горло.  
Кеноби погладил мое плечо   
\- И не пытайся.  
Ненавижу. Ненавижу его.  
\- Ненавижу, - прорычал я сквозь зубы. Слюна текла по подбородку. Я наверняка выглядел жалко.  
\- Ты был мне братом, Энакин, - горько сказал Бен. - Я любил тебя…  
Меня увезли в процедурный кабинет. Бен Кеноби остался в моей палате.  
Я не помню, как мне делали операцию. Я помню, что сжимал зубами тряпку и мычал. Я помню только боль. Потом у меня отнялись ноги, я пытался пошевелить руками, но не смог. Меня отвезли на этаж выше, где находились овощи.  
\- Где Падме? - спросил я, когда ко мне вернулась речь. - Она жива? С ней все в порядке?  
\- Вроде бы я слышал, что она умерла при родах, - лениво ответил санитар. Он связывал меня, хотя смысла в этом было мало.  
\- Ребенок выжил?  
\- Не знаю. Нет, наверное.  
Я хотел кричать, но у меня не осталось сил. Я хотел сделать хоть что-то, но не чувствовал рук. Мои ноги словно накачали свинцом. Какая жалкая судьба. Какая пустая жизнь. Я был заперт в своем теле.  
Если бы не я, Падме осталась бы в живых. Я убил ее. Я убил своего ребенка.   
Это вина Кеноби. Я уничтожу его, я превращу его жизнь в еще худший ад, чем мой. Я буду бить его током, пока он не обезумит. Пока он не станет таким же, как я. Я буду колоть ему ту бесцветную жидкость, которая сковывает движения. Я буду пытать его. Он должен почувствовать мою ненависть. Он должен почувствовать то же, что и я.  
Я зарыдал. Слезы обжигали мне щеки. И снова я потерял все, что имел.   
Когда потолок окрасился в темно-синий, я вспомнил, как мама пела на кухне. Ее голос заглушал шум со стройки, а после песня возвращалась. Она говорила, чтобы я не открывал окно, ведь налетит песок, лучше после ужина. Она сказала, что завтра придет Падме и поможет мне сделать уроки. Я показал ей кулон, который сам сделал, и спросил понравится ли он Падме.  
\- Она будет в восторге, Эни, - улыбнулась мама.  
Вспомнил. Только мама называла меня Эни.  
Я провалился в болезненный сон.


End file.
